edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zman12346/Is Nazz evil
So I've been wondering to myself for a while now. Is Nazz, a good or evil character. Because if you look closely at the episoes in the show, you'll see that she is nearly as bad as Kevin. One great example of this is in the episode "to sir with Ed". In that episode, Nazz left Eddy with his tounge sticking out of the door on a diaper while she partied with the other kids. Now that is just downright cruelty because anyone with a heart would clearly see Eddy was in need of help then. Would it have been too much trouble to open the door so Eddy could get his tounge out and not bleed to death. Nazz practically left Eddy to die, is that what a nice person does? The main reasons I think Nazz is a bad person are 1. In many episodes where the Eds are laughed at and insulted by the other kids, she laughs with them rather than telling the other neighborhood kids to stop it. This shows she is sadistic and likes seeing people being humiliated painfully. 2. When the other kids beat up the Eds, Nazz lets them beat the Eds to a bloody pulp. In season 5 when the Eds are at school, this is especially true. She could easily just go tell a teacher or something but she lets the bullying continue. She just doesn't seem to care what happens to the Eds, even when she can clearly see that Kevin has gone too far.. Many times when Nazz walks past to see the Eds being subjected to another merciless beating she simply shrugs it off. See my previous point as well. 3. Nazz chooses Kevin as her crush despite the fact she can clearly see that Kevin is nothing but a cruel, careless and evil bully. Yet not only does she do nothing to stop him bullying the Eds, she actually cheers him on when he beats up the Eds. There are many episodes throughout the show where Nazz's evilness is shown In "to sir with Ed" she sent Eddy to bed when he had done next to nothing wrong. She also refused to help Eddy when his tounge got stuck in the door and Ed put a diaper on it. In "Urban Ed" when Johnny threw the money down, despite the fact Eddy earned the money fairly, she still grabbed the money with no mercy and did not try to stop the other kids from taking Eddy's money, In "Smile for the Ed" when she saw Eddy being badly humiliated by the photo Kevin posted around school, she laughed alongside everyone else instead of showing pity that Eddy was being so badly humiliated by something that was completely Kevin's fault. In "Jingle jingle Jangle" she threw Eddy out of her house into the freezing cold even though Eddy tried his hardest to apolagize and he did not mean any harm. This later led to Eddy getting punched in the face by Kevin incredibly hard. In "A town called Ed, Nazz did not protest when Kevin evilly refused to let the Eds come to his party to watch the monster truck marathon. Nazz should have protested. But mostly in "Big picture show" she set out along with Kevin to murder the Eds for something that was very clearly Kevin's fault. In "if it smells like n Ed" she lets Jimmy get away with framing the Eds and gives the Eds a very cruel beating for things that were completely not their fault, In "look before you ed" Nazz left the Eds to die in the icy cage. She could easily have just let them out again, but no, she thought drinking cocoa was more important than helping three people about to freeze to death. There are other episodes where Nazz shows she is evil and cruel but these are just some of the main ones. In fact, the entire series is worsened by the fact that someone as "nice" as Nazz is against the Eds rather than on their side. REASONS WHY NAZZ MAY NOT BE AS EVIL AS I SAID ABOVE Theory: Nazz is forced by Kevin to mistreat the Eds. Nazz would like to help the Eds but Kevin threatens her with very bad punishments if she doesn't bully the Eds along with everyone else. Kevin probably threatens her say, with a chokehold if she doesn't do what he tell her to do. What if, secretely throughout the series, Kevin puts a paintball gun to Nazz's head and threatens to fire it at her head if she doesn't laugh at the Eds along with the other kids. This would also explain why Nazz is always hanging out with Kevin and why in the episode "boys will be Eds" she did not accept any of the romantic getures the Eds and the other kids were giving her. Its because Kevin owns her (sort of like how Curly owns his wife in the book "Of mice and men") Nazz would probably like to help the Eds very much but because Kevin threatens to kill her if she does, she is too afraid to, Please comment and tell me what you think of my theory, I think its a good theory. Category:Blog posts